


Puppy Love

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Disney AU, Dogs, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Shadowhunters AU Mondays, shaum, shaumondays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Jace thought puppy training would be easy. Little did he know all the trouble his little girl, Hawk, would get him into. He certainly had no idea she'd be the perfect matchmaker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> thank you [jay](http://lesbarton.tumblr.com/) for reading this over for me and helping with names! love yoooou!

Jace thought puppy training would be easy. He’d seen so many of his friends get cats or lizards or bunnies that he thought it would be just like how it went for all them. One little puppy shouldn’t have been too much trouble, right? Look at Magnus and Alec; they’re up to, what, like six cats by now and they don’t have any issues. Well, now Jace was wishing he’d listened to Isabelle when she said puppies are a lot harder than cats. 

 

When he first got Hawk, his now six-month-old dalmatian, Jace thought she was a perfect little angel for a whole hour before one of his shoes somehow gained a new hole in it. Jace had to learn fast as to what a puppy actually needed instead of just googling panicked lines like “dog wont stop wiggling help???” 

 

After a month with a dog trainer, both Hawk and Jace better understood each other and what they needed. Jace did the research on the best food for her, the best toys, what treats to never ever buy and so on. Hawk is still slowly learning that shoes are for people and chewing is for her toys, not for her dog bed. (Jace’s siblings still don’t understand why he even bothered to buy a dog bed since she sleeps on Jace’s legs every night.) Now, two months after they became their own little family, they have a routine down. 

 

When they wake up around six am, Hawk helps wake Jace up by licking his toes which grosses Jace out to no end so he must get up so she can’t get to their pads. She goes to wait next to her bowl in the kitchen while Jace uses the bathroom and checks his phone. If he takes too long, he might catch her trying to open the container of dog food by herself. When she’s fully grown, he’s worried he’ll find her reaching up on the counter to grab a loaf of bread. The coffee brews while they both eat their breakfast. 

 

Thanks to Jace’s flexible work schedule as a freelance sports photographer and journalist, most days they can lounge around the apartment playing or snuggled up on the couch while he writes, edits, and answers emails. If it’s nice out, Jace puts on his running clothes, puts Hawk in her harness, and they head to the park. 

 

Today Jace was hoping to get in a light jog with her before throwing around her current favorite toys: a ball she stole out of Alec’s tennis bag when he came over for dinner last week. Usually, Jace keeps a slow pace with Hawk diligently at his side, looking at him every few minutes to see if it’s time for fetch yet. She rarely pulls or tries to run off since their training lessons. 

 

Jace slows down so he can stretch out his calf that’s been a little tight today, but Hawk has other plans. Once his grip loosens up on her leash, she bolts off down to the pond. 

 

“HAWK! NOOOOO!”

 

He runs after her, but his tight calf is holding him back. He hears someone else yell something nearby, but it too focus on Hawk bounding away to catch what it is. Just before Hawk reaches the ducks she thinks are either friends or chew toys, he spots another black and white spotted thing bounding up next her before before the air is forced out of his lungs and he’s looking up at the blue sky scattered with wispy clouds. Then a face blocks out the sky and he can breathe again.

 

“Are you alright?” the man asks as he lifts himself off of Jace’s chest. “I’ll be right back, my dog--”

 

Jace coughs. “My dog!” He sits up enough to see Hawk and another dalmatian about her age playing together near the edge of the pond. He turns back to the man that hasn’t quiet made his way off him yet and realizes how close their faces are. The man turns back and their noses nearly brush against each other. 

 

“Oh,” he says, eyes flicking down to Jace’s nose before going back to his eyes. 

 

Jace’s eyes take the opportunity to look at the man more thoroughly since Hawk seemed to be safe and entertained for the time being. He notices the eyeliner tight against his upper lash line, more muted than Magnus’, but still present and eye catching. Then he notices the leaf tattoo on his cheekbone that’s shining in the sunlight. He is breathtaking. 

 

“I’m assuming that’s your dog playing with mine,” he says. 

 

Jace licks his lips and blinks to shake himself out of thinking what that little leaf would feel like under his fingers or his lips. “Oh, uh, mhmm. That’s my Hawk. She’s usually not like this I’m--”

 

“Nor is my Rosie…” he trailed off, searching for a name.

 

“I’m, uh, I’m Jace.”

 

“Meliorn,” he says with a soft smile. 

 

Before Jace can comment, the air is forced out of him again, but this time it’s only partially because of Meliorn. Rosie it seems decided that was the perfect time to pounce on Meliorn’s back while Hawk licks their faces. When Rosie hops off and Jace can breathe again, both men are laughing. 

 

“I see you made quick friends,” Jace says to Hawk in between her sloppy kisses. He feels a tug on his side and Meliorn laughs. 

 

“Looks like Rosie wants to play.” Hawk runs off to join Rosie a few feet away where he dropped her tennis ball. “Do you mind?” Meliorn asks.

 

He takes a second to think. “If it means she’s happy and I get to spend some time with you, how could I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments and leave a kudos if you enjoyed.  
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/). My ask box is always open for comments, prompts, and so on! <3


End file.
